The present invention relates to an embroidery data producing device and more particularly relates to a device for producing embroidery stitch data on the basis of an original image to be stitched by use of a sewing machine.
So far the pattern data used in connection with a sewing machine capable of embroidery stitching and an embroidering machine for exclusively stitching embroidery patterns have been provided by a sewing machine maker, and the user has normally operated the sewing machine by use of the pattern data supplied by the machine maker to enjoy embroidery stitching.
However with the recent wide spread of personal computers, the user has come to have a desire to make patterns by herself and to use the pattern data for stitching her own embroidery patterns. Moreover a device for reading the images with an image sensor to make the image data from the images may now be easily available in the market. Actually such a device is now an accessory attached to a sewing machine for sale.
In case the user makes original images as she please to produce the stitch data thereof for embroidery stitching, it becomes problematical to deal with the so called jump threads which connect the individual patterns composing the image. It, therefore, becomes necessary to produce the stitch data which will reduce the jump threads as much as possible and also to avoid the jump threads to be stitched into the patterns.
The maker could produce the stitch data in consideration of such problems. However for the user who employs the stitch data producing device available in the market, it is impossible to produce the appropriate stitch data because such a device will automatically convert the original image into the stitch data literally as it is. This has required the user to deal with many jump threads after the embroidery stitching has been finished.
Indeed the jump threads will abundantly emerge especially when the stitch data are produced from the framework data of the images such as the characters or other outline patterns. Such jump threads will be often stitched into the characters or the patterns to be embroidered. This has been a big problem for the machine user.
The present invention has been provided in consideration of such problem, and it is a principal object of the invention to provide an embroidery data producing device for avoiding the jump threads to be stitched into the embroidered images.